Thicker Than Blood
by Bluebaby555
Summary: The wolfs out of the bag and Tyler knows everything. To say that he's mad at Caroline and everyone would be an understatement. There's just one problem though. What happens when Caroline goes missing? Rating will get higher in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I hope I can do a mutli-chapter fic with Tyler and Caroline justice. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading my T/C fics and reviewing and alerting and everything. It really means a lot to me.**

Hunting, Caroline was supposed to be hunting. She was beyond starving. The woods were the only place she could be. She knew that even walking the quiet streets of Mystic Falls she would hear the throbbing pulses of the people passing by her and smell the delicious blood pumping through their warm bodies. Caroline knew that no matter what tricks Stefan had taught her and how many times she counted to 10 to keep the urge down she would end up attacking

and killing an innocent person. So, bunnies and squirrels it was.

A few hundred yards off in the distance a deer shot by and Caroline should have taken off after it but she stopped herself. Even though she was starving she couldn't bring herself to feed. The reason for that was Tyler.

_"How could you lie to me, Caroline? I trusted you. I thought we had something between us!" Tyler was seething with rage._

_"They wouldn't let me tell you, Tyler." Caroline pleaded._

_"Screw them! You could have told me. You should have told me and you know it!"_

_He was right. "Tyler." Caroline reached out for Tyler's arm but he ripped it away from her._

_"Just stay the hell away from me." He stormed off down the hallway punching a locker so hard that_ _it caved in._

The cat or more like wolf, was out of the bag. Tyler had found out that she wasn't the only vampire in town. He found out there were more like him. He found out what happened to Mason and he was pissed off and heart broken. She wasn't exactly sure how he had found out but she suspected that girl Jules had something major to do with it. Caroline didn't try and talk to him after he confronted her after school. He had every right to be mad and hate her. It sucked though, because before that all blew up in her face there was really something starting to happen between the two of them. It scared and confused her in ways but she welcomed it.

Stumbling over a tree root sticking up from the ground, Caroline stumbled and put out her hands catching herself on a tree before she hit the ground. She violently shook the memories from earlier that afternoon out of her head and slammed her fist into the tree causing a large chunk of it to fly off. She let out a choked sob and started angrily rubbing the tears from her face. Her mind was spinning.

"Awe don't cry now it will all be over soon."

Caroline didn't even have a chance to let a gasp escape her mouth as a needle was shoved into the side of her throat and she quickly felt her entire body grow weak and numb. The needle was pulled out of her mouth and she caught a scent of the liquid dripping from the tip of the needle. Vervain. She fell to the ground not able to fight back. Caroline's eyes fluttered as she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at her and a wicked grin. Jules.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler kicked open his bedroom door and flopped face first onto his bed. He noticed Mason's journal sitting on the bedside table and he grabbed for it, chucking it across the room causing it to slam into a mirror and shatter it. It was late and the noise may have woken his mother up but he didn't give a damn.

His body was in actual physical pain mainly his heart, that ached and squeezed. He still couldn't fathom everything Jules had told him that day, the truth. Mason was dead, murdered by that prick Damon, there were other werewolves out there, Jules was one of them, Damon and his asshole brother Stefan were also vampires and to top it all off, Bonnie was a witch. The worst of all of it though was that Caroline had lied to him. She was the one person he thought he could fully trust with everything and he was wrong. He shouldn't even have cared about her anymore but he did and he couldn't stop himself.

Caroline, a vision of her floated through his thoughts and he squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing it to go away. He wanted to go and tear something or someone to pieces. He wanted to let all his rage out but instead he stuffed it down deep inside himself and messily pulled the blankets on his bed around him. For just a few hours he wanted to forget everything, especially Caroline, and escape in sleep. He would find Jules tomorrow and prepare for more punches to the gut as she told him more of the truth.

...

When Tyler arrived that morning at school Caroline wasn't by her locker. He was relieved because he really didn't know what would happen if he saw her and she tried to talk to him. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and typed a quick text to Jules.

**Meet me at the grill at 3pm- Tyler**

There was still so much he needed to ask her and he knew there was more she had to tell him. The first bell rang and he made his way to homeroom when he saw Matt walking towards him.

"Fuck." Tyler swore under his breath. He already had enough shit going on. Yes, he wanted his friendship with Matt to go back to the way it was but he had enough to deal with at the moment. He pretended not to notice him and walked on but Matt picked up his pace and caught up to Tyler, cornering him. Tyler let out a loud sigh. "Hey man, what's going on?"

"Have you seen Caroline at all? Do you know where she is?" Matt asked and the hint of panic in his voice did not go unnoticed by Tyler.

"How the hell would I know where Forbes is?" Tyler said annoyed.

"Well, it's just that I know you two have been spending a lot of time together lately." A flash of pain passed across Matt's face but he continued on. "I tried calling her last night a ton of times but her cell kept going to voice mail. I even stopped by her house but she wasn't there. I thought you might know something. Like maybe if she's sick."

"I don't know, Matt." He really didn't want to be thinking about Caroline.

"I'm just a little worried you know? I mean she _never _misses school."

"Look," Tyler could feel anger rushing to the surface, "I don't know where the hell she is and I don't care." Only part of what Tyler said was true.

"Fine." Matt backed away seeming to notice that Tyler was getting pissed off for some reason he didn't understand. "I'll try her cell again."

"You do that." Tyler pushed past him and felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and read the new text message from Jules.

**Can't. Meet me at the cellar on your estate at nightfall. I have something for you- Jules**

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed. Something about that was disconcerting even though he couldn't place his finger on it.

...

Caroline's eyes shot open and almost instantly adjusted to the darkness around her, one of the perks of being a vampire. She was lying on the filthy ground and her entire body felt achey and horribly weak. She couldn't even stand up. When she tried she fell back down to her knees. Heavy chains were shackled around her throat, wrists, and ankles. There was something on the chains that was irritating her skin practically burning it. She knew, it was vervain. Tugging futilely at the chains, Caroline could tell that someone had rubbed them down with the plant. _Someone._ Jules. The memory of Jules clear blue eyes staring down at her while she lay in the dirt unable to move came back to her. Caroline tugged at the chains again and hissed as the vervain burned into her deeper.

Trying her best to ignore the pain, Caroline took in her surroundings and new within a matter of seconds exactly where she was. She was in the Cellar on the Lockwood estate and the chains being used to keep her captive were the same ones Tyler used during his transformation. Why was she here? Why had Jules kidnapped her? These questions ran around her head in circles. Was this Tyler's idea? Was he so angry that he was going to hurt her, probably kill her, make her pay for all the lies?

The door to the cellar opened and tiny slivers of sunlight filtered into the small space. Caroline watched as Jules closed the door behind her and tucked her cell phone into her back pocket.

"Morning." Jules said casually.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, her fangs coming out and her eyes turning black.

"All in due time."

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll see, soon enough." Jules dropped her bag onto the floor and crouched down taking a gun and dart out of it. Caroline struggled against the chains with no luck as Jules loaded the dart into the gun. Jules stood back up and aimed the now loaded gun at Caroline. "I'm obviously not going to get close enough to inject you again. I'm surprised I did last night but you were distracted which, made my job easier. Despite the fact that the chains are covered in vervain there is the possibility that you would still try and bite me and just looking at you I know you would try. I have a few things to do before things start getting good so just in case, I'm going to stay on the safe side."

Jules pulled back the trigger on the gun and shot the dart filled with vervain into Caroline's shoulder Caroline let out a painful yell and the cellar started to grow blurry around her. She slumped back against the wall, her body completely limp.

...

"Shit!" Tyler jumped up in pain rubbing his left shoulder. He felt like he had just been stabbed.

"Mr. Lockwood is there a problem?" Tyler's math teacher peered over his glasses and asked, looking quite perturbed at the sudden disruption in his classroom.

Tyler didn't answer him and he ignored the stares and whispers from the other students as he rushed out of the classroom and went straight to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Tyler ducked down, checking the stalls to make sure he was alone. He braced his arms on the sides of the sink and looked at his reflection before slowly pulling his t-shirt down off of his shoulder. He cocked his head to the side, confusion and worry running through him when he saw the large welt forming on his skin.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The welt on Tyler's shoulder slowly began fading as he watched his reflection in the mirror. In less than a minute it had fully disappeared. Tyler wondered if he was imagining the whole thing but even though the mark had vanished there was still a slight burning feeling where it had been and he felt a little drained. Tyler splashed cold water on his face and took a few deep breaths before heading back to class.

There was something wrong though. He couldn't focus. He was so tired and pretty much slept through lunch and his last three classes. When the final bell rang he was more than relieved to get the hell out of there.

As he left the school he dug around in his pocket for his cell phone and called Jules, waiting for her to pick up. It went straight to her voicemail. He redialed the number and tried again and again with the same results. Feeling anger flare up inside him, Tyler squeezed his hand around his small phone, crushing it.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Tyler whipped around to see Damon Salvatore leaning up against the gym wall nonchalantly wearing a smirk, that Tyler wanted to punch off of his face;

"Fuck off." Tyler spat at him. He knew what Damon had done to his uncle but at the moment there was really nothing he could do about it. Until the next full moon Damon was stronger than him.

"I heard through the grape vine," Damon ignored Tyler's comment and pushed himself off of the wall and began walking towards him with a dangerous look in his eyes, "that a little birdie or actually a bitch wolf told you a few things."

Tyler got right up in Damon's face. "I was told the truth. I know what you did to my uncle and I'm going to rip you limb from limb." He snarled out.

"Well, you better hope that full moon comes real quick and trust me, you don't know shit little boy."

"I know everything. I know that Caroline was lying to me this entire time just so..."

"Vampire barbie was lying because I told her to." Damon said. "You think that ditzy blond would be able to keep her mouth shut any other way. She was keeping us, her own kind safe. I still can't believe she was dumb enough to spend the night with you when you transformed. I was secretly hoping you would have bitten her actually. Then I would be able to check one problem off of my long list."

Tyler angrily shoved Damon who only faltered slightly. "Shut the hell up."

"Oh forgive me. My deepest and most sincere apologies." Damon said in a mocking tone. "I didn't realize you had such a soft spot for blondie." He hit Tyler's chest with his palms sending him flying backwards onto the pavement. "Now that your out of the dark so to speak, watch your back." With that last piece of advice Damon was gone.

Tyler got back up to his feet and brushed the dirt off his jeans. For the first time he was actually looking forward to the full moon. He wouldn't be chained up this time. He would be ripping Damon Salvatore's throat out.

Even though he was angry as all hell, Tyler couldn't shake away what Damon had told him about Caroline. She was being forced to lie to him. Caroline had told him that but he figured it was just another lie.

_"She still could have told you." Tyler thought to himself. "You trusted her with everything and she lied to you. She LIED to you." He repeated over and over._

"Hey, Tyler!" Tyler was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Bonnie call out his name and start a little run towards him, looking worried. Jesus, he really didn't need any more of this shit. He had his own problems.

"What?" Tyler wasn't even going to pretend to be polite or civil.

"Look, I know things are really messed up right now but I need to ask you if you've seen Caroline at all today. I really need to talk to her."

"Why the fuck does everyone keep asking me if I've seen her? I don't know where the hell she is!" Tyler shouted completely frustrated.

Bonnie reached out her arm to calm him and instantly recoiled once her fingers touched him.

"What?"

Bonnie looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't know." She said honestly. There was something definitely off when she touched him but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she sensed fear and pain and it wasn't all coming from him. "I have to go."

Tyler watched her as she tightened her grip on the strap of her bag and hurriedly walked away.

He rubbed his hands across his face and pulled them through his hair as he looked up to the sky. In a few hours it would be dark and he would see Jules. At least he could trust her.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tyler shrugged his t-shirt over his head and paused a moment to take in the surroundings of the small cellar and everything that happened the night before. He wasn't sure how long he had been in Caroline's arms that morning, crying and taking solace in her soft touch and sweet, comforting words. All he knew for sure was that he wouldn't have been able to make it through the transformation if she wasn't there. _

_As he unlocked the large door and stepped out into the sunlight he saw Caroline sitting on the top of the stone stairs with her back turned to him. Even after she saw him as a weak crumpled up little boy, she was still there._

_"Hi." She said softly as he walked up a few steps and sat down beside her. _

_"You're still here?" Tyler said, in awe._

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I figured with you seeing me like that and everything you would have bolted by now."_

_"Tyler, I was alone. I didn't want you to be alone either and I'll always be here for you, okay?"_

_Tyler couldn't believe this girl. How could he have thought all of those stupid and shallow things about her in the past. Sure, she may have still been super neurotic but she really did have heart, more heart than anyone he ever knew. _

_Watching her sit there with her big blue eyes full of concern and... love, Tyler couldn't resist. He leaned forward taking her hands in his and placing a feather light kiss on her lips. Hey eyes went wide. "Thank you, Caroline, for everything." _

_Caroline nodded her head and gave him a little smile, a blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. "I've got your back Lockwood." Caroline shoved at him in a friendly, goofy way breaking the awkwardness that had been put between them after the "kiss." She stood up and pulled him along with her. "We should probably get you home."_

_"Yeah." Tyler agreed and went with her when in reality, all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her senseless but he could tell she wasn't ready for that. He didn't know if she would ever be but he would wait forever if he had to._

Tyler's eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around his bedroom. Glancing over to the alarm clock by his bed he realized that he had fallen asleep for about two hours. Images of Caroline rushed through his head as he tried to shake the sleep and dream (memory) off. He brought his hand up and began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ow. Shit!" Tyler yanked his hand away from his neck like he had just touched fire. Hesitantly he brought his hand back up again and carefully touched his skin, wincing in pain.

He jumped off his bed and went straight to the broken mirror he had shattered the night before with Mason's journal. In the cracked glass he could see red bumps and scars forming all the way around his throat like he had just escaped a fire. It burned his flesh. He jolted back when he looked down at his wrists and saw the same marks. A slight burning sensation began crawling up his calves and he quickly pulled his jeans up and saw the same exact burn like rash around his ankles.

"What the hell?" Tyler brought his hands back up to his throat and watched in the broken mirror as the bumps and scars faded and then vanished. He shook his head. "No, no, this isn't happening." Quickly checking his wrists and ankles again, Tyler saw that the rash was gone from them too.

Rushing over to his dresser he yanked out the bottom draw and pulled out the bottle of whiskey he hid in there. Popping of the top and taking a long swig, Tyler let the warm liquid flow through him, calming him down only somewhat. His first instinct (the most natural instinct) he had was to get up and go find Caroline. She was the only one he ever talked to about these things but he squashed that thought down and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to set. He would ask Jules about this. Maybe it was some screwed up wolf thing. She would know. It would be okay.

...

Caroline was so drugged with vervain she no longer had the strength to lift her arms. She could barely even speak. It hurt too much. The skin around her throat, wrists, and ankles was burning and there was nothing she could do about it. She watched as Jules stepped out of the shadows and laid an old tarp down on the ground. She carefully took stakes, vials and cloths soaked with vervain, and knives that looked like the were meant for torture back in medieval times, out of her bag and carefully spread them out over the tarp.

"What are you going to do to me?" Caroline managed to muster out.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." Jules answered her. "He is."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Caroline just wanted to get away. Matt had confronted her that afternoon, kissed her, and she had to shove him away. He told her that he wanted her back and that he knew she was keeping something from him and whatever it was he would understand. That was the problem though. Matt would never understand what she was, no matter how hard he tried. It was impossible._

_Racing up the steps to her front door Caroline fumbled around in her purse trying to find her keys. Once she finally got them out she unlocked the door and rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning against it, letting out a sigh of relief. She was finally alone._

_A sharp knock startled her and she jumped. She instantly knew it was Tyler. She could pick up his scent right away. Biting her lower lip she debated with herself before opening the door for Tyler. He came right in._

_"Hey." She said making it evident in her voice that she was tired and just wanted to be alone. _

_"Matt talked to me this afternoon." Tyler said and Caroline tilted her head back letting out a sigh. "He was a god damned mess. Kept saying how he knew we were hiding something from him. He said that he knew it was me."_

_"What?"_

_"He tried to take a couple swings at me before Mr. Saltzman pulled him off."_

_Caroline dropped her bag and keys to the ground and was in front of Tyler in a flash, her hands cupping his face checking to see if there was any damage. "Are you hurt? I mean are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he."_

_Tyler brought his hands up and copied her move cupping her face. "He's right, Caroline."_

_"Right? What are you talking about?"_

_"We are hiding something from him." _

_"Tyler, we can't tell him what we are..."_

_"No. We're hiding about how we really feel about each other from him. Hell, I hid it from myself at first, tried to make it go away but I can't and I know you feel the same way about me, Caroline. I know you do."_

_"Tyler..." His name was muffled as he brought his lips down to hers in deep mind numbing kiss._

_Tyler pulled back only a few centimeters not wanting to be far from her in anyway whatsoever. "We can't do this Tyler." Caroline said, her voice dreamy and her eyes still closed._

_"After that night in the cellar something happened between us, Caroline. There's something between us, this connection, this bond that I can't describe. You're all I ever think about. I can't get you out of my mind and I don't want to. I know you feel the same way." He kissed her again. "I know you do. Open your eyes Caroline, look at me." _

_She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw the look on his face she couldn't deny it any longer, keep hiding it from herself either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. There was an indescribable connection, bond, between them and she didn't want to pretend that it didn't exist any more. She let herself melt into his embrace._

...

Tyler set the bottle of whiskey aside and felt his lips tingle.

...

Caroline was weak and in pain but she felt a tingling sensation spread across her lips as the memory of Tyler kissing her played in her head. That was the day before he had discovered the truth.

_"He is. He is. He is. He is."_

Jules stinging last words echoed through Caroline's head. She understood why Tyler was mad at her and even thought he was justified in his anger but she couldn't believe what an amazing actor he was. She had really believed everything he said to her and she felt like a fucking moron. Now he was going to slowly torture and kill her with Jules by his side. Caroline remembered when Damon had found her after she killed that innocent man because she couldn't control her hunger. She wished that Stefan had never shown up in time to shove Damon away from her. She wished that Damon had driven that stake through her heart and ended it all. It would have been a merciful death and she would have never felt anything for Tyler.

...

"It's about time. The sun set over an hour ago." Jules said as she stood at the top of the cellar stairs and watched Tyler approach.

"Sorry. I had some stuff to take care of." He stopped when he was a few feet away from her. When she had talked to him before he had felt a sense of comfort knowing that she was like him and that there were others out there like him. However, this time he wasn't feeling comfort. Instead, there was a heavy cold feeling spreading throughout his body starting at his gut. "Why did you want to meet me here? Why not the grill?"

"Because there is something you need to do."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused.

Jules gestured with her head for Tyler to follow her. He stood back as she opened the door to the cellar and then followed her in. The room was pitch black and he could just barely make out the outline of Jules as she brushed past him.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

Jules flicked on a lantern, dimly lighting the cellar up. That heavy cold feeling inside Tyler formed into a large knot and stuck in Tyler's throat when he saw Caroline chained up in the corner, looking so pale, fragile, and broken.

Jules walked over to him holding one of the heinous looking knives in her hand. "You're going to prove yourself."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I won't be able to update another FULL chapter until tomorrow so I wanted to give you all a little teaser to hopefully tide you over. Thank you all SO MUCH for reading and reviewing and alerting and putting this story on your favorites list. I really love Tyler and Caroline and I hope I am doing them justice. This is my first multi-chapter fic with them. I'm really just a one shot type of girl when it comes to fics, lol. Love you all and see you tomorrow with a brand new longer chapter :)**

Jules put the knife in Tyler's limp hand and curled his fingers around it. She stepped back to reveal the tarp and all of the different torture devices laid out on it. There was a cocky smirk on her face and Tyler was sure he had never seen anything so cruel and monstrous in his life.

"Prove myself?" Tyler choked out. The knife felt heavy and strange in his hand. What the fuck? What the hell is she doing here? What did you do to her?"

"It's okay, Tyler." Caroline let out a hoarse unamused laugh. "You don't have to pretend anymore." Her head rolled back and he could see the burn marks on her throat, the same ones he had on himself earlier.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tyler snapped at Jules through clenched teeth.

"They killed one of us. We kill one of them. Technically I did kill Rose but this time we are going to send them a message. When they find her body they are going to know who and exactly what they are dealing with, what we are truly capable of." There was an evil glint in Jules's eyes. "Don't worry." Jules laughed. "She won't be able to hurt you. There's enough vervain covering those chains and in her system to take down a small vampire army. I'm actually quite surprised she's still conscious."

"Are you fucking joking?" Tyler said in disgust.

"She's a vampire, Tyler. Her friend tortured and killed your uncle, one of us. It's our calling to take vampires out. Don't you see." Jules placed her hand on the side of Tyler's face and he flinched back but Jules brought her other hand up and trapped his face in his grasp forcing him to look at her. "We are family, we are blood." Tyler looked over at Caroline who was in such excruciating pain that her body had gone limp.

Jules let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the knife out of Tyler's hand stalking over to where Caroline sat like a rag doll. "You are going to prove yourself." Jules lifted the knife up and jammed it into Caroline's thigh.

Caroline let out a strangled scream of pain and Tyler instantly felt his legs give out and he crash to the ground. He grabbed his thigh and rocked back in forth as blood gushed from the wound forming in the exact same spot Jules had stabbed Caroline.

Jules's eyes grew wide with shock. She looked at the wound on Caroline's leg and then at Tyler's. This wasn't happening. How could this have happened? She was a vampire for Christ's sake! Tyler's eyes were dark with pain and Jules watched as the blood pouring from his thigh slowly stopped and his flesh began repairing itself. She took the knife and rushed over to Tyler.

"To say I wasn't expecting this would be the understatement of the millennium." Jules helped Tyler into a sitting position and grabbed hold of his chin. "Now you're going to have to prove yourself even more."

Tyler snarled at the pain that was starting to fade and stared into Jules's unwavering icy stare.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Jules's head snapped up. Her extra sensitive hearing picked up on something or someone, rustling around outside. "I have to go check something out." She gave Tyler a smile. "Wait until I come back." She stood up and unlocked the cellar door. "There's something I need to explain first." With that she stepped outside, carefully closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tyler sprang to his feet and ran to Caroline's side dropping to his knees when he reached her. He placed one arm under her legs and the other around her waist and attempted to lift her up but stopped when she let out a loud yell. He felt his muscles go weak and carefully tried to sit her back down. He moved back and looked over the chains trying to figure out how to get her out of them. He knew that Jules must have had the key and he knew how strong the chains were from when he was shackled in them. Seeing Caroline like this brought back flashbacks to the night of his own transformation. Now he knew what it must have been like for him to watch her. She was feeling the same pain he had gone through.

"Come on! Come on!" Tyler pulled at the chains where they were bolted into the wall, with all his strength and fell back. "Fuck!"

"I know," Caroline's soft pained voice cut through Tyler's frustrated thoughts of how he could get her the hell out of the chains. "she wants you to do it slowly. You probably want to make me suffer too but please, please just make it quick." Tears slipped down Caroline's pale face and Tyler felt his heart slowly and agonizingly breaking.

"Caroline." Tyler began but she stopped him.

"You know I was actually in love with you and the sickest part of all is, I still am." Caroline eyelids fluttered. Tyler could feel warm wet tears start to fall down his own face. "I didn't want to lie to you but I didn't have any other choice. I didn't have a choice."

Before Tyler had a chance to say anything the cellar door opened up and Jules came back in. She looked over at Tyler and made a tsk tsk sound. "It was just an animal. I told you to wait for me."

Tyler slid up the wall until he was on his feet. "You told me that Damon killed my uncle."

"He did."

"Why?"

"All you need to know is that one of their kind killed one of us, your own family."

"Why." Tyler demanded, his voice rough and loud, sending a nervous chill through Jules.

He was the alpha. She had to obey. "He was doing a few favors for that psycho vampire Katherine. I guess Damon wasn't to pleased with that."

Katherine. Tyler remembered hearing about her. She was the vampire who looked exactly like Elena. She was the bitch who had triggered his curse. How could Mason have betrayed his own kind like that? Tyler still despised Damon but the urge to rip his throat out suddenly lessoned slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me the whole truth?"

"Because you didn't need to know, Tyler. "The veins in Tyler's throat were beginning to throb with rage. "All you need to know is that there are more like us out there, your family, and we need to take out the Salvatore brothers and any other vampire who thinks that they can fuck with us." Jules looked over at Caroline. "Starting with her."

"When you stabbed her, I bled in the exact same spot. Why?"

Jules sighed. "I knew it was possible. I mean, I've never actually seen it before. Werewolves can sometimes imprint on another human being. They form a connection with the person they imprint on that bonds them mind, body and soul. It's extremely rare and I never thought it would be possible for one of our kind to be able to imprint on one of them. This is what I needed to explain to you." Jules stepped over to the tarp and picked up a big wooden stake. "You are going to have to wipe everything you feel," she said the last word with disgust in her voice, "for her from your mind and stake her quickly. It will probably hurt you as well but if you focus and think of her only as the despicable creature that she is it may lessen the pain you feel." Jules clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and twirled the stake around in her hands. "And here I thought we were going to have some fun, such a shame."

Jules walked over to Tyler to hand him the stake and before she could hand it to him he flew off the wall and charged at her knocking her down. "I'm not going to kill her and I'm not going to let you touch her!" Tyler roared, a deep growl ripping from inside his chest.

"She's a vampire!" Jules yelled back. "She's a monster!"

You're the monster! She was the only one who stayed by my side when I figured out what was going on. She was the one who watched over me all night on the full moon when I first transformed. If it wasn't for her I would be dead!" Tyler was snapping at Jules only inches from her face.

"You disgust me." Jules said. "You are the alpha and look how weak you are and over a vampire. She is a parasite that we need to rid the world of. We are a family, Tyler." Jules put her hand against his pounding heart. "We are blood."

"Some things are thicker than blood."

Jules's face twisted into an enraged scowl and she jabbed Tyler in the ribs with her elbow sending him flying off her. She reached for the stake that had fallen from her hands when Tyler tackled her and went to stand up. Tyler's hand circled around her ankle and pulled her back down. She pulled back her leg and kicked him in the face causing blood to gush from his nose. She crawled over to Caroline and shoved her down, crawling on top of her. She took a switchblade from her back pocket and flipped it open. Tyler spit out blood and started to come after her when Jules harshly stabbed Caroline in the side with the switchblade. She pulled it out and did it a few more times. When she looked back at Tyler he was curled up in a ball, blood leaking from his sides and stomach.

"It is a gift to be alpha and if you aren't going to appreciate what you are, what was given to you, than I will." There was a wild look in Jules's eyes. She stuck the switchblade into Caroline a few more times, a wicked smile spreading across her face when she heard Tyler's yelps of pain.

Tyler did everything to ignore the pain and he used his legs to push himself closer to the tarp a few feet away from him. He desperately grabbed for any weapon he could, his hand wrapping around a gun like object that shot out wooden stakes.

"Don't worry," Jules looked down at Caroline and brought the stake up above her head, "Your friends will be joining you soon." Jules plunged the steak downwards and a shot rang out, echoing across the walls in the cellar.

Jules and Caroline stared at each other with matching wide eyes.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I guess I could get another full chapter in today. Ah! Don't kill me! I'm sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger. I will update again as soon as possible. *Runs away screaming from the growing mob and their pitchforks and torches***


	8. Chapter 8

A tiny gasp escaped Caroline as the stake Jules was holding touched down onto her chest, only a second away from piercing through her skin. Caroline's eyes traveled downwards and saw a large blood stain forming on Jules's grey top. Jules sucked in a breath and fell to the side off of Caroline. A sharp wooden stake was stuck deep into her back.

Tyler dropped the gun he was holding, his heart beating wildly and his breathing ragged. He was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. Getting onto his knees, Tyler managed to crawl over to Caroline. He was still bleeding, his wounds taking longer to heal. He managed to make it over to Caroline and saw that she was quickly fading in and out. He had shot Jules just before she got the chance to plunge the stake into Caroline's heart but, the vervain from the chains was seeping into her stab wounds and she wasn't healing quickly enough.

"Caroline? Caroline?" Tyler said her name, desperation dripping from his voice. He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "I'm getting you out of here. It's going to be okay." Tyler nuzzled his face into her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to let her go but he had to get the chains off of her, fast.

Tyler gently laid her down and turned his attention to Jules. He quickly checked her pulse. There was nothing. He knew the keys had to be on her and started to frantically search her pockets. Pure relief filled him when he pulled the small key ring out of her right pocket. He went back to Caroline and started unlocking the shackles, cringing with anger when he saw her burnt and scarred skin. Once he had the chains off her, Tyler easily scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the cellar door, kicking it open, breaking the lock.

He hurried up the steps and laid her down, gently on the ground. Beams from the half moon up above filtered through the trees and washed over her. Her eyes started opening and she was regaining consciousness but it wasn't enough. She was still bleeding out from the stab wounds. She needed to feed. She needed blood. There was no time to hunt. He knew what he had to do. Tyler helped her up into a sitting position and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Caroline, you need blood now."

"Can't drink you." She mumbled.

"You have to." Tyler demanded. "You have to drink from me Caroline. I can't lose you."

"I can't." Caroline whispered.

"Do it now!" Tyler commanded. "Drink from me!" He pleaded. Caroline's body slumped in his arms and he could feel the tears start to slip from his eyes, mixing with the blood and dirt on his face. "I'm not going to lose you Caroline! God dammit just bite me!" A small whimper came from Caroline. "Please." Tyler begged. "I can't lose you." He was crying harder than he had been after his transformation. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

Closing his eyes tightly, Tyler pulled Caroline as close to him as possible. A sharp hiss went through his teeth as he felt Caroline's fangs sink into his throat. He let out a loud groan and tightened his hold on her as she sunk her fangs in even deeper and drank. He was starting to feel weak and drained but he didn't care. All he cared about was Caroline. She must've felt his fingers digging into her back because she stopped and pulled back. The burns and other wounds on her skin were starting to heal and her natural coloring and strength was starting to return.

"Tyler?" Caroline put her hand to the side of his throat where she had bitten him. His face had turned a chalky white color and his body was weak. She was afraid she had drunk too much. "Tyler? Please."

"I'm fine." Tyler answered her and Caroline sunk into his arms. "You're fine." He wrapped his entire body around her. His fingers combed through her soft hair and he breathed her in. He felt her tears against his neck and let her body mold against his own, fitting perfectly.

When Tyler finally felt strong enough to move again he stood up never taking his hands off Caroline. She pulled back and he could see the question "why?" written all over her face. She didn't have to say a word.

Without warning Caroline's fangs came out and she shoved Tyler to the side. A stinging feeling ripped across his back. He yelled out, feeling a sharp pain Tyler watched in shock and horror as Jules stood at the top of the steps holding a bloody knife, her eyes wild with rage. Caroline bit down onto her shoulder and twisted her around, snapping her neck as easily as a twig. Jules's body fell to the ground and Caroline kicked her in the stomach sending her flying about 20 feet away. Her strength had definitely returned.

She was next to him in less than a second and she carefully touched the wound on his back making him wince. "Its pretty deep." Caroline pressed her hand against the wound trying to stop the blood flow. Normally the slightest amount of blood would cause her blood lust to flare up but somehow it was different with Tyler. She quickly bit into her wrist making her own blood seep out. She brought her wrist up to Tyler's mouth.

"Drink it. It will help." Tyler could feel the blood coming out faster and faster from his back and looked into Caroline's eyes and knew. He pressed his mouth against her wrist and drank from her. Tyler could feel the stab wound on his back quickly beginning to heal.

Caroline slowly pulled her wrist back and their eyes locked. "Looks like we're even. She said, a smile playing at her lips.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was going to be rising soon. Tyler went about cleaning up the cellar. It was hard for him to touch the chains. He kept picturing Caroline bound by them and whimpering in pain. If Jules wasn't already dead he would have killed her again, made her suffer. Tyler wanted to take time and answer Caroline's question, why? He himself still was a little confused but thought he had might have a pretty damn good idea.

After he had drunk Caroline's blood he felt stronger than ever. Every single scratch, bump, and wound on him had healed flawlessly and it was as though he could feel Caroline herself running through his veins.

_"We are Family. We are blood."_

Jules's words nipped at the back of his mind. She may have told him the truth but only what she wanted him to hear. Tyler understood why Caroline couldn't tell him the truth and even though there was still anger inside him it wasn't directed towards her. Hell, it wasn't even all directed towards Damon or his brother Stefan. Mason _was _literally his family and his own blood and he betrayed not only Tyler but everyone including his own kind. There were things that were thicker than blood and for Tyler, it was his connection, bond, and love for Caroline.

"I got rid of the body."

Tyler turned to see Caroline, standing at the entrance of the cellar, the sunlight behind her making her look like she was glowing.

"Where did you..."

"It's best that you not know. Let's just say Damon would actually be impressed for once."

Tyler nodded his head. She was right. It was probably best that he didn't know. He turned back to the only item that belonged to Jules, her bag. Tyler had already dowsed it with gasoline and he grabbed the lighter that he had taken from the bag earlier and set it on fire letting it slowly burn, letting the memory of Jules, the one person he thought he could trust, burn away. When the bag was reduced to ashes, Tyler stomped out the flames.

He took one last look around the cellar and then turned to Caroline who was trying to wipe the blood stains off of her mouth. Tyler came up to her and grabbed her wrists. "Don't." He told her. Her own blood was still stained on his lips and face.

Tyler placed his hands firmly on her waist and kissed her hard. He kissed her with desperation and need. He kissed he with relief and joy that she was alive, that he was alive. He kissed her with love, love that he now knew could not be broken by anything.

Caroline gently put her hands on his chest and pulled back. "Tyler, I need to go find Elena or Bonnie or even Stefan or Damon. I'm sure they don't really care but they should at least know that I'm alive.

"Caroline, I..."

"Can talk about this, whatever _this _is, later?"

Tyler reluctantly took his hands off her waist and nodded his head. He didn't want to let her go, he never wanted to let her go but he understood that last night had been chaos and hell and she needed time to think what happened over. He held her hand giving it a small squeeze before she vanished from sight.

...

"I'm telling you something is not right." Bonnie paced back and forth in front of the fire place as Damon, Elena, and Stefan watched her. "I could just tell when I talked to Tyler yesterday."

"What? You think the little puppy offed blondie or something? When I saw him yesterday he was pissed off. Maybe he did kill her. Should we send a fruit basket?"

Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena shot him dirty looks and he took a sip of bourbon and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice to see you too, Damon" Caroline was standing by the couch. She was filthy and covered in blood.

Stefan went to her to check if she was all right but stopped when he smelled the vervain that still lingered on her. Elena brushed past him and pulled Caroline into a hug.

"Oh my God. What happened? Are you okay?" Elena frowned when she saw the blood on Caroline's face. "Did you kill someone?" Elena asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Caroline was beside Damon in a blur. She grabbed the glass of bourbon from his hand and downed it. "Jules isn't a problem anymore." She said.

Damon quirked an eyebrow and his nose crinkled up when he smelled the vervain on her. "How is she not a problem anymore, blondie?"

"Well, Tyler impaled her in the back with a stake and I snapped her neck." Caroline explained casually like she was giving someone directions. Damon stared at her, his clear blue eyes wide.

"Why would Tyler help you kill Jules?" Stefan asked in shock.

"She kidnapped me. Kept me in chains covered in vervain. Tortured me. Tyler saved me. I saved him. Those are the cliff notes. I don't really feel like giving you the whole story right now or maybe ever. Just know that Jules is no longer a threat."

Damon was speechless for the first time in his life. No one knew what to say.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked still in complete bewilderment.

"I have to go. I need to clean all this dirt and blood off of me. The vervain is pretty much out of my body but it's still irritating my skin." With those last words Caroline disappeared.

As she headed home she could feel Tyler wondering where she was. He was worried. She remembered bits and pieces of his and Jules conversation the night before. She remembered hearing the words imprint and bond being used but she couldn't recall anything else. However, somehow she knew that when they drank each others blood whatever there was between them was sealed forever.

**TBC**

**A/N: Caroline and Tyler moments galore, coming to a computer screen near you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I know she wants you to do it slowly. You probably want to make me suffer too but please, please just make it quick."_

The memory of Caroline's tear stained face and her broken words were playing on a non stop loop in Tyler's mind.

_"You know I was actually in love with you and the sickest part of all is, I still am. I didn't want to lie to you but I didn't have any other choice. I didn't have a choice."_

Tyler's heart was heavy with sadness and pain. Now that the horror that had happened with Jules was all over and he was back home, locked in his bedroom, thinking about what happened in the cellar over and over, it was ripping him apart. The thought that Caroline really believed that he would want to kill her, want her to suffer, made him have to squeeze his eyes shut tight to keep the pain from burrowing deeper, but it didn't work. She really didn't have a choice and he was so blinded by everything Jules had told him that he couldn't see the real truth. That there were people, things, out there that were truly evil. That some things were better left in the dark and that without Caroline he was nothing.

As if she knew he was silently praying to see her again, a soft rapping noise on his window broke his thoughts and he knew without having to look that it was Caroline. He ran to his window and slid it open helping her in even though she didn't need the help. He just wanted to touch her.

She had cleaned up, now wearing a pair of jeans, black boots, and a dark sleeveless purple top. Her hair fell around her face and god, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't even comprehend how he never really noticed her for all the years they had known each other, their entire lives basically. He didn't understand how he could have been so blind.

"Hey." Caroline said in a soft hesitant voice.

Tyler let out a mixture between a sigh and sob and pulled her to him crushing her body against his. He lifted her up and spun her around. Tyler put her down and touched their foreheads together. He could hear the silent questions swirling around in her head.

"I thought I could trust her, Caroline. I thought she was telling me everything and it killed me to think that you would lie to me." He pulled his head back to look at her. "I know why you couldn't tell me about everything, I understand now. I still despise Damon for what he did to my uncle but my uncle deserved it in a way. He betrayed all of us by teaming up with Katherine. He should have known what the outcome of what he did would have been. When I saw you chained up like that I couldn't..."

Caroline silenced him with a kiss. "I know." She said. "I know now. But, when I was chained up down there I couldn't help but think that you wanted your revenge. I figured everything we went through was just a lie and if it was I wouldn't blame you. I was still in love with you even when I thought you wanted to watch me suffer and plunge a stake through my heart. I still loved you, Tyler. I still do."

"Caroline, I could never hurt you in any way. If you're hurt," Tyler took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Than I'm hurt."

"What did Jules mean when she said imprinting? I mean I know what imprinting is, sort of, but what does it mean for the two of us?"

"It means that we're bound together in every way possible. It means that we belong to each other, with each other, and even if you decide you hate me and never want to see me again, you will always be half of me. You are, what makes me whole.

"I could never hate you, Tyler. Maybe get annoyed and frustrated at you..." A freeing laugh escaped Caroline as Tyler tickled her sides and wrapped his arms around her placing a searing kiss on her lips. He was never going to let her go, literally and figuratively. Never.

"So, where do we go from here?" Caroline asked when she pulled away, staring into his dark eyes.

A wide grin came over Tyler's face. "I think we both know the answer to that question already."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, does that mean you can feel _this?_" Caroline ran her fingers up and down her arm in a slow tickling motion. A smile came over her face when she saw goosebumps pop up along Tyler's arm. "Okay, vampires and werewolves, witches, crazy bitch werewolf, and now this imprinting thing. I already know that most of the things I thought only existed in fairy tales are real but _this, this _is just so..."

"Weird, in the best way possible." Tyler finished for her.

"Exactly."

Caroline hugged her knees to her chest and looked down, lost in her thoughts. Tyler knew they weren't exactly happy thoughts. They were sitting on the floor by his bed and he crawled over to her pulling her into his lap.

"What is it?"

"It's just that... forget it. It's stupid."

"No, it's not." Tyler took hold of her chin and made her look at him.

"It's just that forever I've always been second place in practically everything. I mean there was Matt but deep down I always knew that I was second to him in some way, mostly because of Elena I think."

Tyler let out a laugh and Caroline shot him a hurt look. "No, no I'm not laughing at that. It's just inconceivable to me that you could ever be second."

"You wouldn't have thought that a few months ago."

"I can't even, don't even, think of a time where it wasn't you. Now, looking back despite me being a huge ass hole and you getting on my nerves, when I really think about it. It was always you. I just never realized it."

With those last words, Tyler pulled her to him placing a deep and burning kiss on her lips. He could still feel the doubt lingering around inside her and he was going to make sure she knew just how wrong she was.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this was short but the next update will not be. It may be rated M. I will give a warning for sure if it turns out that way. Thanks so much for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning this chapter is rated M. **

_"Wait. Stop."_

Tyler broke off his kiss with Caroline. She didn't say it but he heard it. It was weird, having another persons feelings, both physical and mental, and even sometimes their thoughts, running through your head but he was willing to take it all, only because it was Caroline.

"Sorry, it's not you it's just... I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Caroline, you can tell me. Even if you don't I'll probably find out."

"That's just it." Caroline said as Tyler searched her eyes. She let out a bit of a frustrated sigh and pulled as far away from him as he would let her go. He was looking at her, not quite able to read her. "Am I suddenly not second or not just neurotic twit Caroline Forbes because you imprinted on me? I don't want you to feel like you have to be there for me because of this whole imprinting thing, whatever it is. I just don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me." Caroline whispered out the last words.

Tyler pulled her back to him again and locked his arms around her. Yes, she was stronger than him but there was no way he was going to let her break the hold he had on her.

"Caroline, after Jules mentioned imprinting, after you left me in the woods to find Elena and Bonnie, I came back here and looked through Mason's journals again to see if I could find anything more about it. He mentioned it briefly. He said how he had heard about it but how rare it was. He said how Jules had told him that you don't just set eyes on someone and BOOM it happens. There has to be love there already even if you don't notice it... for years and years. That means I've been in love with you since I was throwing sand at you in preschool on the playground, probably even before then. It was always there. Even though I was a dick to youl I'll admit I did always have a sort of soft spot for you. What we've been through, everything, it just opened my eyes and made me finally see it. It has always been you, Caroline. I couldn't and wouldn't have imprinted on you if love wasn't there to begin with."

Caroline stared into Tyler's eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Wow." She began wiping her tears away and he took her hand and stopped her.

"Never thought something like that would come out of me, huh?" Tyler smirked.

"Honestly? No."

At that, Tyler leapt forwards gently tackling her to the floor. He nuzzled his nose against hers and a teasing growl came from deep within him making Caroline shiver in response. Caroline's fangs came out and before she could bring her hands up to cover her face, Tyler grabbed them and pinned them above her head.

"Don't. You're perfect." Tyler leaned in and kissed Caroline loving the way her blue eyes turned dark. He loved every single part of her.

Caroline moaned into his tender kiss and her fangs retracted. She wriggled her hands free from his grip and ran them through his hair pulling him closer to her, reveling in his touch and the way her body felt on fire. Tyler felt sparks and jolts of electricity run through his scalp and the nape of his neck as Caroline's fingers touched him. His hands moved lower and slowly began pushing her purple top up, kissing every inch of flawless white skin he saw on the way. The only thing he could think and feel was how much he wanted this, wanted her, and he knew she felt the exact same way. It was scary and thrilling in the most amazing ways possible to be connected to someone like this, to be connected, bonded, imprinted, part of Caroline Forbes.

He pushed her top up over her head and smirked against her stomach when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. One hand came up and slowly began kneading the soft flesh of her right breast while he moved his kisses upwards and slowly took one of her perky, hard nipples into his mouth. She let out a loud moan and arched her body up into his, grinding against his hips.

Caroline easily flipped them over tearing his shirt off mid flip. She began placing bites and open mouth kisses down his strong, sculpted chest and stopped when she got to his waist. She spared a look up at him and he was staring up at her, his eyes unbelievably dark and the irises a brilliant shade of yellow. Tyler buried his hands in her hair and flipped them back over. Caroline ran her nails down his back when she could feel his hard on pressing against her. She easily began unzipping her pants and his own while placing hungry kisses against his lips. All she knew was that she wanted to feel him inside her. They were already connected mind and soul and technically body but she wanted that part literally.

"I need... now... Tyler." Caroline whimpered out when she pushed his jeans down and felt him throbbing against her inner thigh. He entered her in one smooth movement and they grabbed for each others hands locking their fingers together. Tyler growled against her throat. It was predatory, territorial and Caroline had never heard anything like it before but it was the most natural sound in the world. This was where she belonged, with Tyler and she could hear him thinking the same thing.

Their bodies practically melted together as he moved in and out of her, swallowing her moans, sighs, and yells. This wasn't just sex and it wasn't love making. It was something that there was no word for. As his breathing became harsher he could feel himself at the edge and he knew she was right there with him.

"Forever." He whispered against her lips and they came together, their grip on each others hands growing tighter.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is rated M.**

Caroline lay on the floor, Tyler hovering above her but his weight not at all bothersome. In fact it was more than welcome. When he could finally breath normally again, Tyler rolled off of her but kept his arms locked around her middle and made sure she was right by his side, not a centimeter of space between them. They both looked at each other thinking the same exact thing.

_"What was that?"_

In a way they both knew, yet at the same time they couldn't describe it. Tyler began kissing Caroline's bare shoulder taking his sweet time tasting her and breathing in her scent. Caroline Forbes never dreamt in a million years that she would be on Tyler Lockwood's floor in his bedroom completely naked and wrapped in his arms but it felt completely natural and anything different would have been odd. Caroline let out a giggle as Tyler lightly brushed his fingers down the side of her thigh, tickling her.

She rolled over on top of him and pinned his arms down by his sides letting her blond silky hair fall around his face. Tyler silently asked her with his eyes, and her fangs came out. She let one of his arms free and he brought his hand up to run his fingers along the veins that were bulging out from under her eyes and to run his thumb across her lower lip.

"I want you to bite me." He said.

"Tyler..."

"I want you to."

Caroline searched his face long and hard and finally leaned down sinking her sharp fangs into his throat. Normally she would have drained anyone else dry but with Tyler she could feel control wash over her. His blood tasted different. There was a certain metallic tang about it that made it seem like it was made and pumped through his veins for her only. She heard him groan and felt him dig his fingers into the small of her back, pressing her closer. When she stopped and pulled back to look at his face his expression was soft yet forceful at the same time. He was looking at her like she was the most exquisite creature he had ever laid eyes on and to Tyler, she was.

She could feel his erection pressing against her and she ran her hand down his chest and stomach. Tyler had always had a reputation. He was incorrigible and at that moment, she loved it. She took him firmly in her hand making his breath catch in his throat. She slowly and teasingly moved her hand up and down his hard throbbing length loving the way his burning hot fingers dug into her cool skin. She kissed and lapped at his abs as her hand moved up and down his length faster and faster. He freed his other arm and ran it through her hair leaning up to kiss her, devouring her lips and the soft skin along her throat and shoulder like he was a starving man. She pumped faster and faster and his kisses became even more greedy and he wasn't apologizing for them. He didn't need to and she didn't want him to.

Tyler came against her hand with a grunt and caroline licked his jaw before biting at it. She could feel his naturally over heated body seeping into hers and hear his hazy thoughts that were only about her. She gave him a few chaste but tender kisses and laughed into against him mouth when she felt his erection pressing into her again. He really was incorrigible and she laughed as he rolled them back over.

...

Caroline's eyes slowly fluttered open and she lifted her head to see Tyler watching her. She kissed his chin and he very reluctantly let her go from his grasp to get dressed. He slipped on his boxers and grabbed her hand stopping her before she reached the window.

"I'll understand." Caroline said, her voice low. Tyler could feel doubt running through her. He didn't know exactly why but it bothered him. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, vulnerably. "I'll understand." She said, one last time before disappearing out his window.

...

School was actually the last place Caroline wanted to be but with everything that had happened in the last two days she needed some type of normality back in her life. She wasn't completely sure if Tyler was going to show up or not but she had a vague feeling that he would.

The bell signaling five minutes until homeroom rang out as Caroline was by her locker grabbing a few books. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt coming towards her and she ducked her head into her locker praying that she could disappear.

"Caroline!" Matt's voice was dripping with worry.

She let out a sigh and took her head out of her locker. A few weeks ago whenever she looked at Matt there was always that sad longing feeling because she knew that they could never be fully together but now, now it was gone. She just saw him as Matt, a friend of Tyler's, someone who seemed to worry, care, and in a way love her yet at the same time wanted to hide her from the world. A predatory shiver ran down her spine and she could tell Tyler was close by. He wasn't at school yet but he knew that another boy, Matt to be exact, was talking to her and not in a casual strictly friendly type of way.

"Caroline." Matt pulled her into an awkward and discrete hug but she kept her arms down by her sides. It felt wrong and strange for his arms to be around her. She didn't feel safe or loved. It just felt wrong, so completely and utterly wrong. She pulled back from the hug and gave him a weak smile. "You weren't answering your cell or you house phone. You weren't home. I couldn't find you anywhere. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Well, can we talk?"

"Matt," Caroline stood up straight and confident. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Caroline, can we please just..."

"Matt, I think it's just best if you go right now."

Matt pursed his lips and frowned. He let out a noise that almost sounded like a huff and stalked off.

"Nicely done. I like a girl who can fend for herself." The hairs on the back of Caroline's neck stood up as she felt Tyler right behind her breathing against the back of her neck. "After everything that happened you really still don't understand."

"Tyler..."

Caroline didn't even have a chance to finish was she was going to say. Tyler put his hands on her waist and spun her around crushing his lips against hers. She felt powerful currents running through her as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Students walking by them where whispering and gossiping but Tyler didn't give a damn and it was impossible for Caroline to.

When Tyler finally pulled away he wore a huge smirk. Caroline's eyes widened a bit when she saw the bite marks she had given him on his neck, displayed for everyone and anyone to see. They were dark and small bruises were forming around them. The final warning bell rang and Tyler slipped his hand into Caroline's and grabbed her books walking off with her.

Stefan stood by his own locker and looked on with curious and confused eyes.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

"Stefan, skipping school? I'm ashamed of you." Damon shot Stefan a smirk and took a sip of his glass of brandy.

Stefan was going through the large bookshelf searching for one book in particular. "I found Jules's body." Stefan said and Damon quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue on. "If I didn't know Caroline had done it I would have thought it was your handy work."

Damon let out a _hmm _noise and looked impressed. "Blondie really does have some bite in her after all."

"I saw her this morning with Tyler. "Stefan said, his eyes scanning the rows and rows of endless books.

"And we should care because? Jules is dead, Stefan, problem solved." Damon finished off his brandy.

"He had bite marks on his neck." Stefan stopped searching and looked at Damon who had suddenly become very interested in what his brother had to say. "Caroline bit him. He bit her too. I didn't know at first but when I was sitting behind her during first period I could see the mark on her shoulder. They drank each others blood, Damon."

"I know the mutt is in his human form but shouldn't his blood still be semi toxic to blondie? I mean she should at least be getting somewhat sick."

"Unless..." Stefan began.

"Unless what?"

"Unless he imprinted on her. His blood wouldn't be toxic or lethal to her in anyway, _if_ he imprinted on her. That would mean their blood is a part of each other now."

"I thought imprinting was just a myth." Damon said.

Stefan finally found the book he was looking for and pulled it down from the shelf. It was old and dusty and bound in thick, heavy leather. He flipped it open. It was written in Latin. Stefan's eyes skimmed the words quickly as he flipped through the pages looking for what he wanted. He stopped when he found it and put the book on the desk in the study.

"Right here." Stefan said and Damon peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "I remember coming across this a long time ago."

"Doing some light reading about our enemy one quite evening?" Damon snarked.

Stefan ignored him. "It says that in the myth of the werewolf that the wolf has a mate, someone to be its other half, even before it is born. It's unbelievably rare and the majority of werewolves live their entire life without ever finding their mate or imprinting. If they do though, they can live forever and they become even stronger and more dangerous to their enemies. When the first transformation occurs the imprinting happens and it is sealed for good when the wolf's mate's blood is spilt and so is its own and they exchange it, after that, there is no going back."

Damon was looking at Stefan intrigued but with a shadow of worry behind his eyes.

"I didn't think a werewolf could imprint on one of our kind but the bite marks, the way he was acting around her. I could practically sense it Damon. This could be trouble."

"So basically what you're trying to say is that if we piss blondie off in any way, we're screwed."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this is another mini chapter. Sorry. The next one will be longer. I know some of you are probably like "ugh why do Damon and Stefan have to get involved in this?" but I wanted to add another element to everything that is going on and YES there were be lots more Tyler and Caroline coming up. Thanks so much everyone. **


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting louder and stronger, the feeling and sensation of having someone other than yourself lingering around inside your mind and your body. Caroline shut her eyes and could feel her veins start to grow warm. She knew that meant Tyler was close by. She had to admit that she loved it, being able to feel warmth inside her again and it was made even better knowing it was caused by Tyler. A few weeks ago he was just a friend. He was someone she could lean on and vice versa.

Caroline felt the veins under her eyes began to come out and her eyes were turning dark. Her fangs were threatening to come out but she was outside of the school sitting at a table and there were other people around so she did her best to keep them from coming out. She hid her face behind her book. The feeling spreading throughout her that was making her face change was a feeling of hunger. It wasn't the usual hunger though. This was a different type of hunger. She didn't want to get up and drain someone dry. She was hungry for him.

"Hey pretty eyes." Tyler smiled and pulled the book down away from Caroline's face.

She quickly covered her face back up with her hands. Tyler wrapped his hand gently around her wrist and she let his warmth spread through her. Her eyes returned to their natural color and the veins under her eyes began fading.

"I hate when you do that." Tyler said.

"Do what?"

"Hide your face from me when it turns that way. You should never have to do that. It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. It's beautiful."

"We have a pretty twisted relationship." Caroline laughed and Tyler shrugged, perfectly fine with it, knowing she was too.

He leaned forward and grazed his hand across her cheek. People were staring at them but he didn't give a damn. Being with Caroline and touching her, having her close was something that he now felt strange if he wasn't doing it. He leaned forward to kiss her, abruptly stopping. A low growl, that only Caroline could hear shook through him. There was trouble close by, very close by.

Matt came up from behind Tyler and wrapped his arm around his chest pulling him off the bench seat and onto the ground. He went to punch Tyler but Tyler rolled out of the way, too fast for him. Matt reeled back clutching his fist in pain at just having smashed it into the pavement.

"What the hell Matt?" Tyler yelled out. A group of students was starting to form around them.

"First my sister, then my mom, and know you fucking steal my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore Matt and you weren't even treating her like she was when you were together." Matt swung at him again for that comment but Tyler dodged him. "Just calm down man.

"Matt, stop it." Caroline was between the two of them again. She felt like she was at the masquerade all over again. Matt put up his hand to push her away.

As soon as his hand touched her Tyler lost it. He knew Matt hadn't hurt her but that didn't stop him. Tyler leapt forward and tackled Matt to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Caroline could feel his wild anger pulsing through her. The only difference was that Caroline could stop and think clearly about it.

Tyler gave Matt a solid punch to the face hearing his nose crack underneath his fist again. He kept punching him over and over and Matt was starting to cough up blood. "Don't you ever fucking touch her!" Tyler growled out.

Tyler felt a strong, cold, solid arm wrap around his middle and try and pull him off. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that it was Stefan. With nothing but a simple nudge at Stefan, Stefan flew backwards and slammed up against a school bus putting a dent in it.

_"Tyler, stop!"_

Caroline hadn't said it she had thought it. Suddenly Tyler froze and looked up at Caroline. He slowly stood up and backed away from Matt who curled himself into a ball.

People were staring with their jaws hanging open. Tyler was in front of Caroline in a flash and Caroline reached out to run her hand down his arm. He instantly felt himself relax although there was still a bit of biting anger left towards Matt. Just thinking that he pushed Caroline, even put his hands near her made him want to rip Matt's head off. There was something horribly cave man and predatory about it. It scared him.

"We need to talk, now." Stefan stood a few feet behind Tyler.

Caroline nodded her head in agreement, never taking her eyes off of Tyler.

**TBC**

**A/N: This was short, I know. I'm sorry but I have some stuff going on right now that I really have to take care of. The real world beckons. I wanted to give you all a little something though. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

Tyler shot Stefan a dirty glare and stalked off. He didn't want to hear anything that self righteous ass hole had to say.

Caroline let him go. She turned back to Stefan and walked off with him ignoring the kids who were all flocking over to Matt, a few of them with their cell phones out, some of the jerks taking pictures and videos and a few decent ones calling for an ambulance.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked Stefan as they walked away from the scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah." Caroline stopped and lowered her head. "No, actually I'm not. I'm really freaked out, Stefan. He imprinted on me. Did you know that was even a real thing?"

"I've read about it before. I didn't know if it was real or not. I've never seen actual proof, until today that is. Look I want to help you."

"Why?" Caroline asked. "I mean I know you try and be super Stefan and save the day for everyone but this doesn't involve you in anyway." Caroline could tell that Stefan's offer was only half hearted. She knew he was very curious as well.

"Someone could get hurt, Caroline. People could get killed. You or Tyler could get killed." Caroline froze up at that. "All I'm saying is that I want to help you figure out exactly what this whole imprinting thing means especially for the two of you since you are a vampire. You are going to have to stay away from him for a while though, until we figure things out."

"What?" Caroline looked horrified. "I can't stay away from Tyler, Stefan. I can't. It's not possible."

"I am going to help you figure this out but you need to be safe right now. You need to keep the people you love safe. I know you'll do the right thing." Stefan nodded his head towards her and left her standing there to think things over.

Caroline could feel her entire body tensing up. She felt like was going to have a panic attack.

...

"Let me get this straight." Damon folded his arms across his chest. "He beats blondie's pathetic little boyfriend up until he is a bloody mess curled up into the fetal position and sends you flying into a school bus 30 feet away with a simple nudge." Stefan nodded. "And you still decided to reach out to him." Damon shook his head. "Right, and I'm the stupid careless one."

"Damon, we need to talk to him. Reach out to him."

"Thanks but not thanks Stefan. I'm not really looking forward to 'reaching' out to a mutt who already wants every single organ of my body on the outside."

"He doesn't know what's going on, Damon. Neither does Caroline."

"Oh, and like we do?"

Stefan let out a long sigh. He had to admit he was curious about this whole situation but at the same time he saw how dangerous Tyler was first hand and if he could toss him around like a rag doll while only in his human form, things could get much worse.

"No, but we can figure this out, help them understand what's going on. Find out more about imprinting. This is dangerous, Damon. If you saw the look in his eyes..."

"I'm going to sit out on the sidelines for this one. I must admit I am a bit curious as well but if the puppy bites you... don't say I didn't warn you. You saw what happened to Rose."

...

"Why is Stefan even getting involved in this? This is none of that ass holes business." Tyler said pacing back and forth in front of his couch. He was still charged up after his fight with Matt.

"You're right it's not." Caroline took Tyler's hand and gently pulled him down onto the couch with her. "But, you could have seriously hurt Matt today. You could have killed him, Tyler."

"I lost my temper. If you hadn't have told me to stop..."

"Tyler, you could have killed him!" Caroline let out a shaky sigh. "Stefan is right."

"What?"

"This is dangerous. All Matt did was put his hand on me. He didn't even hurt me. He couldn't have hurt me and you rearranged his face so now it looks like he was run down by a mac truck."

Tyler stood up from the couch and lightly took ahold of Caroline's elbows. "I didn't mean to hurt him. You know that. Just seeing him touch you though, I don't know something inside of me snapped, Caroline."

"So, what now? Every time a guy goes to hug me or help me you are going to rip them to pieces. You don't own me, Tyler."

Caroline was right. When Tyler thought about it with a steady mind he knew he had no right to treat Caroline that way, like she was his property but, at the same time he knew that she belonged with him and to him as was the same for him with her. She was a solid part of him now and nothing was ever going to change that. He didn't want to say it out loud but it was scaring the hell out of him as well, mirroring Caroline's thoughts and feelings.

"Caroline, I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that."

"I know but this whole imprinting thing... I mean we both feel it and we understand it only in that way. To make matters worse I'm not human and you aren't fully human either which means that everything that we do feel is already heightened and to add this on top of it... people could get seriously hurt."

Tyler's heart beat was out of control. He knew what was coming.

"I think for now we need to stay away from each other." Tyler's grasp on Caroline's elbow's instinctively tightened. Just the thought of being away from her sent a painful panicked feeling through his body.

"I can control myself now. I know I will be able to." Tyler was pleading.

"Maybe you can... but maybe you can't. What if I can't control myself? What if I end up hurting someone or even killing them over you because fine I'll say it out loud, during school when I saw other girls looking at you I was having thoughts that weren't exactly filled with sunshine and rainbows. I'm scared Tyler. I'm scared for you and I'm scared for me. We need to learn more about what is happening to us before something that we are going to regret happens."

God, why did she have to be right. Why did she have to be so damn gorgeous and smart and sensible and why did she have to be so close to him right now? Tyler's hands covered the small of her back and he crushed her to him. He kissed her long and hard but there was a tenderness and urgency about it all at the same time.

Caroline could feel her face beginning to change and it took all of her self will and strength to break away from the kiss and pull out of his arms. The minute she was free from him she felt cold and empty. She wanted nothing more than to go right back to him but the annoyingly logical part of her brain decided to take center stage and was screaming at her. Caroline knew that they needed to fully understand what was going on. They were teenagers to begin with which meant that their emotions were heightened but taking into account everything else, what they were, the whole imprinting thing which was still so new and foreign even though it felt so right and natural. Caroline turned her head and shot off. She knew if she stayed any longer she would crumble.

Once she was gone Tyler fell back down onto the couch and tucked his head between his legs. Every single muscle in his body was tensing and straining. He felt so completely hollow.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Tyler downed the rest of the vodka and let the bottle roll out of his hand as he fell backwards onto the hard cold ground of the cellar. He was drunk. No, he was more than just drunk. He was out of his mind and that's how he wanted to be.

Caroline had been gone for two days. She took off with Stefan to "find" someone that Stefan knew, someone that could possibly help. The only way he found this out was because he forced it out of Damon. He remembered punching Damon in the face and the petty pleasure it brought him. He remembered Elena begging for him to stop and not to hurt Damon. Damon laughed at that so Tyler punched him again and threatened to rip out his throat. Tyler reminded him he didn't need to be in his werewolf form to cause serious damage and Damon knew that. There was nothing but pure adrenaline rushing through him at the time. He hadn't seen Caroline since the day before but one night was too much, a few hours was too long! That's why he went to Damon. He at least had to know.

Tyler normally could tell where Caroline was on his own. He could sense her but she was doing everything she could to block him out and it was driving him insane, it was causing him pain. He needed her to let him in. He needed her to live.

At least now that he was completely shit faced the pain had dulled a bit. It was kind of twisted for him to be back in the cellar where everything with Jules had happened and knowing how Caroline was that night but, it was the only place he could be. He at least could smell her lingering scent and feel her phantom presence. He sucked in a harsh breath and laughed humorlessly at himself as he began humming "Sweet Caroline." It hurt so fucking much. It was as if though half of him had been ripped away and technically half of him _had _been ripped away.

He slammed his hand down smashing the empty bottle of vodka into pieces. He watched as the warm blood began pouring from his wrist and down his arm. He didn't care.

...

Caroline stared out the car window. It was almost sun set. She shifted and twisted her body trying to block the pain. Tyler was hurting and so was she. It didn't make matters worse that he was trying desperately to break through the shaky wall she had put up. It was hard keeping him out. It wasn't exactly easy trying to shut out half of yourself.

"So this woman... how do you know her?" Caroline looked over to Stefan, hoping to get her mind off Tyler.

"It's a long story. She's a witch. She hates people. She hates werewolves, and she despises vampires."

"Oh, this is sounding better and better."

"But," Stefan continued, "she owes me a favor."

"What makes you think she's going to know about this whole imprinting thing."

"She's been around for a while and she's very powerful. She will know something about this. I know she will."

Caroline let out a sigh and decided to turn on the radio. She needed music, anything, to distract her. As she reached over to turn on the radio, jagged slash marks appeared on her wrist and she pulled her arm back like she had just touched fire.

"Caroline?" Stefan's eyes grew wide with worry.

Caroline knew the blood dripping down her arm was Tyler's. She could smell it. Sucking a deep breath and closed her eyes and focused hard. She slash marks slowly began to heal and fade but that didn't even matter. Caroline felt her entire body ache. Tyler was drunk, she knew he was. If she let him in long enough she began to feel it too but she blocked him yet again.

"I'm fine." Caroline lied. "Just drive."

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan pulled off the deserted two lane road onto a dirt path. They drove on for what seemed like hours before Stefan finally put the car into park. They were in a field in the middle of nowhere. A tiny dilapidated wooden cabin was a few 100 yards away. Stefan nodded his head letting Caroline know it was all right to get out. The sounds of nature around them were deafening. Caroline followed closely behind Stefan as they approached the cabin and he knocked lightly at the front door.

"Come in." A worn and gravely voice called out from inside the cabin.

Stefan pushed the door open and bit the inside of his cheek at the heavy smell of vervain that hit him as he entered. He heard Caroline make a choking noise.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive." An old woman with long grey hair and dark eyes sat in a chair in the corner of the small cabin.

"Carla, it's good to see you." Stefan greeted her.

Carla scoffed. "You don't have to make small talk Stefan, I know you came because you want something."

"How do you know her again?" Caroline whispered to Stefan.

"Stefan saved my life." Carla answered for him. "The people where I lived many years ago were not very open minded about who I was and what I did. Let's end it with that. It's a boring story."

"Carla, I'm here because I need to ask you about imprinting." Stefan said and Carla seemed to perk up at that. "I thought it was just a myth..."

"Nothing is ever a myth, Stefan. You, being the monster that you are, should know that." Carla scolded him. She looked over Caroline long and slow. "Ahh. This is the one that has been imprinted on. I can feel it radiating off your skin, child, no matter how hard you try and hide it."

Caroline gulped and stood closer to Stefan. "We need to know everything you know about imprinting."

"It is said that love is the most powerful and potent force," Carla let out a laugh. "Whoever said that never heard of imprinting. I'm sure you know the basics. Destined for each other before birth. The wolf will imprint after it's first transformation. Once their blood is swapped and tasted the bond is sealed for good and nothing and no one can break it. Not even magic can tamper with it."

"What does is mean when a werewolf imprints on a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Death." Carla answered, plain and simple.

"What?" Caroline's voice was high and nervous.

"I have only ever heard of this happening once before, a werewolf imprinting on a vampire." Carla rubbed her fingers against the wick of a candle and carefully looked Caroline over as the wick caught fire.

Caroline swallowed uncomfortably and looked away.

"Back in the early 1400's in Romania. The only reason I know it to be true is because the wolf," Carla made sure to say that last word with disgust and hate, "kept a journal. I read it. Viktor and Natalia. They were so young and naive."

"Do you still have it?" Stefan asked.

"It was lost in a fire." Carla shrugged, unaffected.

"What did he say... in the journal?" Caroline asked.

"Such a tragic tale." Carla sat down and shook her head. "Imprinting in itself is something so strong its power is unthinkable but imagine magnifying that. A vampire and werewolf may have human qualities but when it is all said and done they are animals. The both of you are animals, predators, and it is basic instinct to kill, to survive, and to protect what belongs to you."

"What happened between Viktor and Natalia?" Stefan asked.

"You are in love with a human." Carla told Stefan. "I can sense it. If this human of yours were to die tomorrow part of you would die as well, metaphorically speaking. However, over time the wound would heal, leaving nothing but a scar. What would happen though, if half of you actually did die? Your very soul was ripped from you? The essence of your being vanished and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, you could do to get it back? How could you heal? How could you live?"

"One of them died?" Caroline asked, her voice soft.

"When a wolf imprints there is a need and desire to constantly be with their mate. Feelings of protectiveness and jealousy are heightened but, with a human mate these things can be controlled over time. Natalia could not help herself nor could Viktor. She was what she was, an animal, and so was he. She killed every member of Viktor's family in a blood thirsty rage and he killed everyone she ever loved or cared for. For the two of them, their bond was so strong that the idea of anyone else loving the other or caring for the other sent them into fits of rage they could not control. They belonged to each other and only each other. They shared blood, yes, but imprinting makes what the wolf and his mate have much thicker than just blood."

Caroline's entire body was tensed. Stefan watched Carla waiting for her to continue on.

"When the blood crazed fog lifted and they realized what they had done, what they were truly capable of it was something they both knew could never be fixed. It could not be undone. Natalia could not live with herself knowing what she had done to Viktor's innocent family so she waited until morning and walked out into the rising sun."

Caroline felt her heart squeeze inside her chest.

"Viktor watched half of himself die that morning. He could not continue living. Half of him was dead. He would never be whole ever again so he slit his wrists to end the agony. There is no hope for you and your wolf," Carla looked at Caroline, "what you have in not natural, it should not even exist. You are not human and no matter how hard you try you will not be able to control yourself."

Stefan looked over at Caroline who had her back pressed against the wall, silent tears spilling down her face.

"No, it can't end like that. You don't know Caroline. You don't know Tyler..."

"I know what they are!" Carla yelled. "You can believe whatever you want to, Stefan. I have told you what I know. Leave. Now."

Stefan shook his head. He grabbed Caroline's hand and led them out of the small cabin. Caroline stopped and leaned up against the car door. Her body was shaking with sobs. Stefan tried to calm her but she pushed him away.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt Stefan. I don't want anyone to die but I can't just push Tyler away like I did with Matt. I can't do that."

"It's going to be okay. We are going to figure this out." Stefan said in a soothing voice and pulled Caroline into his arms. "You are not Natalia and Tyler is not Viktor. We will figure this out."

"No!" Caroline ripped herself out of Stefan's hug. "You heard what she said Stefan! I can't do this. I can't."

"Caroline..."

Before Stefan could finish she was gone.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

_Tyler's eyes slowly opened. He looked around confused, an empty feeling washing over him. He sprung up when he realized that Caroline wasn't in his arms anymore. He began walking through his house knowing that she was close by. _

_"Caroline?" Tyler stopped as he saw Caroline standing at his front door which was swung wide open. _

_She turned her head to look at him and her face and neck were covered in blood. Tyler looked down at his own hands which were also stained in blood. Tyler looked back to Caroline and squinted as rays of sunlight began to filter into the room. Caroline took off her ring and dropped it to the ground. She stepped through the open door out into the rising sun._

_"Caroline, NO!" _

_Tyler watched in horror as the sun washed over her body setting her ablaze. He doubled over in pain as he own chest burnt and sizzled. It was agonizing. With one last blinding light Caroline was gone. The burning in Tyler's chest stopped. Caroline was gone, she was dead and there was a large gaping hole where his heart used to be._

Tyler shot up and instantly regretted it. He grabbed his head as the pounding headache shook through it. Images from his disturbing dream flashed behind his eyes and he tried to forget. He quickly checked his wrist. It had healed but he felt like he was going to puke. He shakily got to his feet and looked around the cellar. He rubbed at his chest. It still felt like it was burning but not as intensely as in his dream. Tyler pulled his hands through his hair. It was morning and he knew that Stefan and Caroline would be back. Tyler didn't give a damn about anything else. He just needed Caroline. It hurt too much when she was away from him. He was going to tell her that he would be able to control himself and she would be fine as well, because they had each other and that's all that mattered.

...

Tyler pounded at the front door making it shake. He waited only a few seconds before letting himself in.

"Sorry, no animals allowed in the house." Damon was leaning against the archway that led into the main hallway. Tyler was about to respond to Damon's jibe in an equally friendly way when Stefan came our from behind Damon.

"Tyler, I'm glad you're here."

"You really do have a death with don't you baby brother." Damon shook his head and Stefan ignored him.

"Caroline is gone."

"What?" Tyler went pale.

"Last night. After we met with..."

"Where did she go."

"I couldn't find her. She was really upset about what we found out.

All Tyler wanted to do was find Caroline but he needed to know what Stefan had learnt about imprinting.

"What did you find out?"

Stefan took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering Tyler. "The witch we went to see... she knows about imprinting. You and Caroline are connected to each other. You two have a bond that can never be broken."

"I know this." Tyler said completely frustrated and still pissed with Stefan getting in involved in the first place.

"It's different when a werewolf imprints on a vampire." Stefan lowered his voice.

"How is it different?"

"Because you're not fully human, and Caroline's not human at all what you feel is heightened to an extreme extent. The witch, Carla, she told Caroline and I about a werewolf who imprinted on a vampire."

"And?" Tyler was growing more and more impatient.

"They couldn't control themselves. Their need to belong to only each other and their natural instincts caused them to take innocent lives, lives of the other's loved ones. They both couldn't live with what they had done though, and ended up killing themselves. The werewolf, he slit his wrists while he was in his human form and..."

"She walked out into the sun." Tyler said to himself, remembering his dream.

"How very Romeo and Juliet of them." Damon commented and a growl ripped through Tyler.

Stefan looked at Tyler strangely. He wondered how he could have known that.

"I would never kill anyone Caroline loved or cared about." Tyler said.

"I know you couldn't." Stefan nodded his head. "I know Caroline couldn't either. History won't repeat itself. There is something different with the two of you."

"I need to find her, now."

"She took off when we..."

"I already know where she is." Tyler said, taking off.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

"Caroline."

She didn't turn around when he said her name. She was standing on the front porch of his house, staring through one of the large windows. He caught a hazy glimpse of his mother sitting at the desk in the study. He stayed perfectly still for a moment trying to make out what she was thinking... feeling. All he could sense was a heavy feeling of sadness.

"I would never hurt her. I could never hurt anyone you love, Tyler."

She felt electricity shoot through her body as Tyler was suddenly behind her, his hot breath brushing across the nape of her neck and his strong arms curling around her arms.

"I know. Just like as much as I despise Damon and Stefan I know that you care about them and the thought of hurting you kills me."

"Stefan told you." Caroline said already knowing the answer.

"We aren't them, Caroline. I know I lost it with Matt but I stopped and the only reason I was able to do that was because you told me to. I saw the look on your face. I can't hurt you Caroline. If your hurt I'm hurt in ever meaning of the word."

"I'm scared." Caroline turned around in his arms.

"So am I." Tyler admitted. "But I know we can figure this out, we can control ourselves, we can be together. I need you, Caroline. I don't exist without you."

Tyler silently pleaded for her to say something, anything. She finally met his eyes with her own and he felt his heart beat speed up to a dangerous rate.

"You're right. We are going to figure this out and we are going to learn to control ourselves. We aren't anyone but ourselves. I mean, I don't know how to be anybody but me."

Tyler let out a laugh at that.

"Stefan was wrong about one thing though." Caroline continued. "We can't do this apart. If anything being away from you only makes things more confusing and worse. We are going to do this together."

"Together." Tyler echoed Caroline. His grip tightened a bit around her arms and he pressed his lips against hers.

It was different from all of their other kisses. They took their time. They were gentle and slow and as Tyler's hands buried into Caroline's hair a strong calming feeling fell over him. They were going to be okay but only if they stuck together.

**TBC**


End file.
